The Dukes of Mystic Falls
by Crazychicke
Summary: Based on the 2005 Dukes of Hazzard: The Beginning movie with a MF twist. Damon & Stefan are sent to their Uncle Zach's Boarding House to be straightened out, where they meet their cousin, Sarah. When Uncle Zach's farm may be lost to developers, the Salvatores join forces to raise money to save it by selling illegal moonshine. Belvafore & Sarah/Matt. Trailer on YT.
1. The Dukes of Mystic Falls

**Disclaimer: Rights belong to their respected owners. A/N: This concept of The Dukes of Hazzard: the beginning movie (2005) fits so flawlessly with Team Salvatore. I decided to include** **Belvafore** **since I love them & also Matt/Sarah. R&R.**

 **The Dukes of Mystic Falls**

 **1.**

Damon Salvatore earned the nickname 'the blue-eyed demon' by his mother, Lily, from blowing shit up and often being a nuisance. Some years before, Lily separated from her husband, Giuseppe, and each took a son to raise. Neither had been in contact since, but Stefan, Damon's younger brother by eight years, had his own problems. He often sped through intersections and crashed into dustbins and had failed his drivers' licence four times, so Lily and Giuseppe decided it would do them both good, if they sent them to be with Giuseppe's brother, Zach, who owned a Boarding House in Mystic Falls.

Both Salvatores, though they didn't know it at the time, disembarked the bus, surprised when Uncle Zach called them over. A competitive Damon elbowed Stefan in the face to get to the boarding house first while Stefan retaliated, diving through the door and wrestling him to the ground. Uncle Zach sidestepped both, hauling their suitcases inside. "Nice to see you boys haven't changed," he said startling them. Damon rose to his feet, curiously eyeing Stefan. "Steffy? Damon asked.

"Damon?" Stefan's eyes grew huge in awe. "It's been years!" he hugged his brother with a grin.

Uncle Zach closed the front door. "Guess who else decided to visit?" They looked quizzical. "My daughter, Sarah. You remember, Sarah? I must remember to pick her up from Bible camp, you can meet her then." Damon and Stefan remembered Sarah, she had been six or seven the last time they'd had a family function together. They arrived outside the church right on time. Uncle Zach spotted Sarah at the top of the stairs holding a certificate.

Not far behind her was Matt Donovan, a helpful boy of the same age, who caught hold of her when she missed a step in her excitement to meet her cousins. She showered them with hugs and kisses, having not changed at all, albeit taller, but still wearing plaid shirts and shorts. Damon smirked at the girls wearing pretty dresses and flirty smiles nearby. Uncle Zach asked what she had in her hand. "Oh it's a virginity oath - all the girls signed it - it means we all agreed we won't have sex til marriage, isn't it great?" Damon and Stefan groaned, but Sarah didn't even notice their obvious disappointment, telling her father all about her day.

* * *

That night, after the boys had done their chores and Uncle Zach and Sarah had retired to bed, Damon pulled up the window and decided to check out the Mystic Grill: he hoped they had bourbon. Stefan woke at the thud, and the two brothers entered the bar. Much to their dismay Sarah had beaten them inside with an application and a frown. Her whole attire looked out of place compared to the other waitresses, making Damon roll his eyes, patting Stefan on the shoulder when he stopped to ask Sarah what was the matter.

"I'll get us drinks," he said, giving Sarah another hopeless look, before heading to the bar. Sarah flung her arms in the air. "They wouldn't hire me. I don't get it, how hard could it be?" Stefan smiled, but secretly agreed with Damon, Sarah wasn't _that_ type of waitress. He looked up to see Damon jerking his head for him to join him. "Don't worry, it just wasn't meant to be. I'll see you back at home." She nodded, glancing over her shoulder at the cute bar manager, and deciding then, she wouldn't be deterred, she _would_ get this job.

* * *

After a few drinks each, Stefan and Damon returned home. The next morning they did their chores and errands for the Boarding House, and then Uncle Zach shared the news that he was being forced to sell the property because of new land developers. "But it's your home?" Sarah said, picking up a delivery of magazines with a green face mask that made Damon cringe. "I'll find a new one." Uncle Zach shrugged. "But there's got to be some other way..." Stefan said, looking to Damon for help.

Damon had dug around the Boarding House and uncovered Uncle Zach's underground hobby of selling (illegal) moonshine to Mystic Falls' residents. "Why don't we help you sell this stuff?" he said, picking up an empty bottle that stank of moonshine. "I couldn't ask you to do that." Uncle Zach shook his head. "Well, we're not going to let them kick you out, it's our home too." Damon folded his arms. "We just need a car," he said, watching Stefan's eyes light up.

 **A/N: Please review! Feel free to check out the trailer on my YT channel. For fun. x**


	2. The General Lee

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish. A/N: I can't wait to explore Belvafore in this. Thanks for the reviews lovelies! x**

 **The General Lee**

 **2.**

Damon looked up at Alaric, who taught auto-shop at Mystic Falls High. Tall and gangly, the mechanic's eyes lit up at the sight of them. "Sweet innocent, dark mystery..." were the first words out of his mouth. Damon shook his hand and Alaric showed them his latest project which caught Stefan's eye, and they took the engine on a test run through the girls' locker room. It was like Heaven - a sea of boobs, Damon thought, but their prying eyes didn't go unnoticed.

Matt Donovan's whistle cut through hellish screams from the angry mob raging after the Salvatore brothers. Alaric decided after their joy ride, maybe hunting for the right frame should start at the Mystic Falls junk yard, instead. Stefan bounced from car to car, pressing his ears against the broken-down panelling, closing his eyes and taking in the 'sound' of the car - until Damon's disgruntled comments distracted him and Stefan groaned in disappointment. "It's not here," he sighed.

Stefan noticed Alaric and Damon admiring the view over the falls, after a few steps he realized it wasn't the scenery they were staring at. Lying on a picnic blanket on the opposite bank of the falls were two of the most beautiful women Damon and Stefan, and Alaric, had ever seen. Alaric pointed them out. "Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett, they are out of _your_ league, heck, they're out of _everyone's_ league." The girls sunbaked on a checked picnic blanket with their iPods beside them.

Stefan's eyes hovered over Caroline's small smile as she sang along to her favourite songs, while Damon appreciated the form Bonnie's legs took, when she reached for the sunscreen. Alaric had eventually removed his eyes from their bodies and pointed at a factory just over their heads.

"Over there, that's where the new mayor's got his ice-cream parlour. One day, I'm going to ask for my own garage, 'Alaric's garage', that's what I'll call it. It's going to be great!" Damon pulled off his shirt, eager to make the distance between them shorter. Caroline giggled into her hand, while Bonnie applied sunscreen to her bare chest, amused by the attention they were stirring. Stefan blushed red and words failed him as he stayed mesmerised by Caroline's incredible smile.

"Geronimo!" Damon jumped off the falls and into the water, much to the amusement of Caroline and Bonnie, who laughed at the splash of water he'd created. Stefan worried his elder brother had forgotten how to swim and jumped in after him, landing in the cold water after a spectacular dive, but Damon was nowhere to be found. Stefan kicked off a slimy piece of seaweed that'd attached itself to his foot, and shook his head from side to side making his brown hair stick up. On his second dive, he thrashed around until he saw something, _impossible..._

A car. But not just any car...

Alaric heaved a spluttering Damon up the rocky banks while Stefan thrust a steering wheel into air like it were a trophy. "Thanks for saving me, Steffy!" Damon said, coughing up water. Alaric fixed his baseball cap, and breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his wet hands against his shirt. Stefan didn't apologise, too excited to explain what he'd seen and put Alaric to work on removing the wreckage from the creek so they could see what model it was. He had a good feeling about it.

* * *

Alaric had spent days and nights getting Stefan's car up to scratch, he'd revamped the frame, painted it and even upholstered the seats. Stefan had welded his door shut so he could lift himself inside his window and not waste time opening the door, he'd offered the same for Damon's door, but Damon declined. Sarah had asked Stefan what his favourite number was, and painted the number one, on both doors.

After a test run around the farm, the Salvatore brothers waited for Uncle Zach to get back from the bank and Sarah locked herself inside her room. "Didn't Mayor Lockwood and Uncle Zach grow up together?" Stefan asked, looking up from his beloved _General Lee_. Damon nodded, thoughts on convincing Uncle Zach to take over his moonshine trade. Now they had the car, all they needed was the moonshine.

Sarah let go of her curtain where she had been watching her cousins on the back porch and went back to her clothes, laid out at random. All her clothes were outdated: floral, with puffy sleeves like in _16 Candles_ or which made her look like a librarian, and she didn't want that, she wanted to look like the other waitresses. She wanted to be confident in her own body. She stopped at a pair of old jeans she'd had since forever.

Staring at herself in her bedroom mirror, Sarah took in her long hair and dabbed some mascara on her eyelashes. She removed her robe, bit by bit, and admired her curves, seeing for herself her assets and how she could use them to her advantage. Sarah smiled, draping her robe over her shoulder, swinging her hips from side to side and picked up a pair of scissors, an idea in mind.

* * *

The mayor was not at home, but his wife, Carol Lockwood was. She was in the middle of cooking a baked dinner, so Stefan volunteered Damon into becoming her 'special helper' and watched in amusement as Damon endured Carol's wandering hands, and sexual innuendos. 'It's for Uncle Zach!' Damon repeated under his breath, tugging at his shirt collar, and clumsily squirting marinade down his suit pants.

Carol didn't seem to care, so long as she could hold the basting brush and feel Damon's body pressed hard against hers. Stefan tried not to laugh at his brother's obvious discomfort while quietly searching the mayor's office, looking for evidence of the mayor's corruption. Damon's arm disappeared into the turkey's crevice, horrified to discover how hard he became listening to Carol's constant gasps and moans as they worked at making the perfect turkey stuffing.

Nervous sweat accumulated above his brow, aware of the rising friction between himself, the turkey and Carol until a final squelch allowed him to remove his arm, and his dignity. Mrs Lockwood wiped her hands on a dishcloth, eyes shining with mirth. "You know Damon, my husband has meetings for the rest of the day, why don't you come upstairs and I'll see if I can find one of his shirts, you're about the same size..." she looked him up and down, eyes lingering just below his belt.

Damon tried to get Stefan's attention but was dragged up the stairs to the master bedroom. He never envisioned when he'd had this plan, what he'd have to endure to distract Mrs Lockwood.

She slammed him against the bed, pulling down her dress and Damon saw photographs of herself and her husband on the bedside cabinet, and one of her son wearing a Sherriff badge and a goofy grin. Damon heard his belt fly from his pants, and Carol sat astride him. His eyes widened at the thought of what was to come.

"Oh, honey, don't tell me this is your first time? Don't worry, I'll go easy on you..." She bit her lip, ripping open his shirt, and pulling down her knickers. Damon was definitely not a virgin, but he had never been with someone with her _experience_ , either. The idea terrified, and excited him. He lifted his chin to meet her half way, surprised by her rough use of him. It was like she was desperate for a fuck, and Damon smirked, he had misjudged her - he'd definitely not make that same mistake a second time.

A car door slammed shut below them and a frazzled Stefan, flapping some sort of file mouthed 'the mayor!' over Carol's orgasm. Damon pushed her off, pulled up his pants, and looked around the room for his shirt. "Oh baby, you're not going already are you? That was, _magical_." Carol lounged about her messed up quilt covers, and Stefan gave Damon a 'let's get the fuck out of here' glare. Damon threw on his shirt, and they both collided in the doorway with Tyler Lockwood, in uniform, a beagle puppy under one arm.

"Mum? What the hell is this?" Tyler growled, one hand hovering above his gun holster.

"Darling, this is Stefan and Damon Salvatore, they were just helping me make the bed." Carol said, reassembling her outfit, although Tyler had already put two and two together. "No need to get protective. They were just leaving. Come back anytime, Damon!" Carol blew him a kiss while Stefan and Damon hauled ass back to _The General_ , hearing Tyler cock his gun.

"Set foot on this property without permission and I'll blow your balls off!" Tyler threatened. A bullet shattered the back windscreen of Stefan's new car. Stefan could hear Alaric's protests in his head, as he thought of what he'd say when they showed him the damage. He glanced at Damon, who seemed to want to forget what had just happened. "Today, never happened," he said, wiping Carol's lipstick from his cheeks, and re-buttoning those of the buttons that had not pinged off onto Carol's floor.

"Wonder how Sarah's day's going?" Stefan said, glad to be putting distance between them and the Lockwood manor. He saw Damon opening the file he'd stolen from Mr Lockwood's office and pour over the pages and pages of material that showed Uncle Zach's property and the surrounding farms being replaced by a new shopping mall. "Well, let's go and see, this just gave me an appetite, or at the very least, the need to purge myself in several beers."

Stefan smirked, putting his foot to the gas.

"Not a word," Damon muttered, seeing the orange dust tint their windows.

* * *

Pleasantly surprised by the attention she received upon entering the Grill, Sarah beamed but Stefan indicated later it was because she was 'missing 99% of her pants.' Sarah explained to both her cousins, she would donate the majority of her pay to saving the Salvatore Boarding House, but Damon had a better idea - Alaric had given him an idea. What was mayor Lockwood's Ice-cream factory really about? And what was its connection to The Grill?

Whenever Sarah made a sundae she always had an audience. She had dressed herself in a white crop top showing her belly button, and shorts made from her favourite pair of jeans. Flakes of ice fell from the freezer onto her hand as she dug generous scoops of chocolate mint ice-cream into the ice-cream scoop and pressed them into a waffle cone for Matt Donovan, who had big news.

"Deputy Sheriff?" she'd exclaimed. "That's great Matt! Here, have an ice-cream on the house," Sarah pulled her dark hair over her shoulder, flinching when some ice-cream landed on her chest, the entire front row of patrons edged a little closer. Sarah picked up the cream, squirting it suddenly so it sprayed all down her front. "Oh dear," she licked it from her fingers, feeling so much more clumsy than the other waitresses.

Matt stared at her like she were his very own angel. "Isn't she real nice?" he said, twirling his hat in his hands, while Tyler looked as though he was thinking of another word altogether.

 **A/N: Please review! Having so much fun with this, if you can't already tell! Please point out any typos, many thanks. x**


	3. The Grill

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish. A/N: Enzo makes an appearance, Defan get the girls, and Sarah gets asked out on a date, though not with whom we think! R &R x**

 **The Grill**

 **3.**

When Uncle Zach returned from the bank, the only thing that would calm his nerves, he said, was a shot of moonshine. Damon grinned, exchanging an excited look with Stefan, while Sarah got ready for work. Uncle Zach gave her a hug before showing his nephews the outhouse near the stables. "This is what you wanted to show us?" Damon cringed, holding his nose. Their uncle turned the key and stood proudly in front of the toilet seat, making Damon worry for his sanity.

Stefan raised his eyebrows when Uncle Zach raised the toilet seat, worried his next thing would be to remove his pants. When that didn't occur, both Salvatores stared in wonder at the tunnel below.

"This is where we hide the moonshine, since dear old 'Boss' Lockwood, banned the production of it. He, like the rest of us, enjoyed a bit of downtime, until he became mayor." Damon kept his hands close to the rail, fearing the dark blobs could be excrement fossil.

Stefan set foot on the ground, surrounded by large barrels, and steam. Not only did the mayor gain popularity from closing down moonshine businesses from citizens who regarded alcohol a sin, he ostracised himself from friends like Uncle Zach. "So, if you boys think you can carry on in our ancestors' footsteps, then I trust you to do me proud. Here's the list of our clients, but with Sheriff Tyler Lockwood sniffing around, make sure you're extra careful. I don't want to write your parents to ask for bail money, okay?"

Both brothers nodded, excited for the opportunity to be included in the selling of moonshine, and maybe even the consumption of it. "No taste-testing, this stuff is strong, and not for teenagers." Damon sighed, taking a crate full while Stefan went to check on _The General Lee,_ and make his car moonshine-safe.

"Good luck boys, you sure are going to be the fastest moonshine deliverers we've ever seen!" Uncle Zach sat on a barrel, sipping his latest creation and letting it burn his nostril hairs while _The General Lee's_ engine roared to life.

* * *

The Salvatore brothers delivered to citizens all over, some, so grateful for Uncle Zach's moonshine, they paid in whatever they could give, from loaves of bread, to bibles, and if Damon could get his way, sex. "Really?" Stefan murmured, honking his car's horn, watching Damon descend a college dorm room by the drain pipe, lipstick stains on his chest and shirt billowing behind. Several half-naked girls screamed his name, sad to see him leave.

Damon slammed his door, checking the empty seat behind him, and grinning. They'd finished the run in under three hours, bar the hour he'd enjoyed with his clients. Damon wiped the lipstick from his body. "Maybe we should have a party, you know, with the rest of the moonshiners, and raise money for the Salvatore Boarding House?" Damon said, while Stefan drove.

"It would have to be in secret, we don't want anybody else to know about it," Stefan said, putting his foot down and fanging down the dirt path, narrowly missing someone's letterbox. Damon patted Stefan's arm. "Maybe you can invite that blond girl, you like? Caroline, whatsit?" he smirked, teasing his brother about his latest love interest, while he pondered the possibility of seeing Bonnie Bennett again. "Sarah's working again tonight, Uncle Zach wants us to pick her up," Stefan added.

"Sarah really needs to get her own car," Damon grumbled, annoyed to have his plans messed up.

"Well, at the rate she's working, she will have one by the end of the week!" Stefan said.

* * *

Alaric was drinking a whiskey by himself and trying to pick up girls, failing stupendously, Damon thought, coming over to help and realizing the girls were none other than Caroline and Bonnie who sat amongst text-books. Caroline caught sight of Stefan and chewed the end of her biro. Bonnie curled her short hair behind her ear, and pretended not to notice. Sarah's voice interrupted them.

"Well, there you are!" she said, pencil in hand, and apron about as big as her non-existent shorts. She was surrounded by her harem of men, all carrying sundaes. "Sundae's boys? Enzo said if I sold more than thirty he'd give me a raise. I'm on twenty-eight right now. Alaric, I'm ordering you hot chips to soak up that whiskey, those girls can see what I can, drunk mechanics are not a turn on," she shook her head, her silky black hair shaking from side to side.

Damon drank the rest of Alaric's whiskey, while the latter pouted. Bonnie and Caroline finished their drinks and gave each Salvatore boy a smile, ignoring Alaric's wave, and left with their text books. Damon wished he could go study with them, but felt obliged to babysit Alaric in-case he walked off a cliff on his way home.

Enzo, the Grill Manager, brought Alaric's chips, sitting down, like an unwelcome guest while Sarah brought Damon and Stefan their drinks, soft-drink, since they were underage. Damon slid Alaric's empty whiskey towards his friend while Stefan, smirked. Sarah stared enviously at Enzo, and went to wait the other tables. Enzo held out his hand to shake, and Stefan grasped it tight, regretting the action when he saw Alaric and Damon's expressions in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, you must the Salvatore brothers, I've heard so much about you from Sarah. She's a great waitress, everybody loves her. Excuse me, 'Boss' told me to turn on the television whenever he's on. Hope you enjoy your chips." He seemed like a nice chap from the city, but Stefan, hadn't forgotten how upset Sarah had been when Enzo refused her the job based on her wardrobe not being to his liking. Enzo hurried back inside, while Alaric muttered what they'd all been thinking.

"Seems dodgy," he said. Stefan worried Sarah had already fallen for Enzo's charming facade.

"Anyone supporting 'Boss' Lockwood is dodgy," Damon muttered, watching another speech made by the mayor about rounding up moonshiners for a sum of money. Stefan saw disappointment in Matt's face when Sarah flirted with Enzo, leaving his unfinished sundae behind and following Tyler back to the station. "The sooner we have this party, the sooner we beat 'Boss' at his own game." Damon said, chewing a chip and swallowing it. Stefan and a drunk Alaric nodded in agreement.

* * *

Uncle Zach welcomed their guests to their party, picking up his guitar, and giving his family the nod. "It's going to be a wild night, all proceeds will go towards saving my home, and our family's legacy. Be sure to try some moonshine, _those of you of age_ , and have a merry old time! Who knows, this could be our last get-together." Uncle Zach began to play some country music. Sarah clapped her hands, eyes bright, loving every minute her father played.

Stefan caught sight of Caroline and decided he'd waited long enough to introduce himself. Damon caught sight of Alaric thrusting money at a pole-dancer, who laughed at his desperation, and upon second glance had buried Alaric's face against her large breasts. Stealing a bottle of moonshine from the nearest stall, Damon went to track down Stefan, bumping into Bonnie who was looking for Caroline. He rolled up and down his heels, smiling in an awkward fashion until Sarah greeted him.

"Stefan's over on the picnic rug over there," Sarah said, grinning and smiling at Bonnie. "I've got a date, I'll see you later." Damon was too slow in asking whether it was Matt or Enzo, but had more pressing matters to deal with, such as flirting with Bonnie, and getting to taste the infamous moonshine. Bonnie curled her hair behind her ear, and eyed Damon's tall frame, with a smile.

"Should we?" Damon said, pointing awkwardly over his shoulder. They stopped in a small clearing near some trees and found Stefan and Caroline kissing on a picnic rug. Bonnie pulled out a metal flask tucked into her shorts, impressing Damon with her love of hard liquor. She offered him some and a proposition.

"I'm having a shitty day, so if you need someone to share that moonshine with you..." Damon grinned, drinking a mouthful from the jar. His eyes watered and nose-hairs, burned, Uncle Zach wasn't kidding when he said the stuff was strong, he thought, staring at Bonnie's increasingly blurred image and resting his hand on her shoulder. She smirked, taking a sip herself, and Damon waited for the after effects, surprised when she shrugged, when nothing happened.

"How did you-?" Damon said, feeling the heat rise up in his throat and turn his tongue to ash. He spluttered, trying to rake in the cool night air -Stefan and Caroline continued to make out - and it was Bonnie's hand that slapped his back. "It really wasn't that strong," Bonnie smirked, and he sighed, taking another gulp to prove he could. Bonnie rolled her eyes, glancing at Stefan and Caroline's entangled legs, and when Damon gasped again, she acted, grabbing his face, locking her eyes on his intense blue ones, and kissed him.

He seemed to have stopped breathing altogether, and she smiled, closing her eyes and tasting his alcohol soaked tongue. Damon's eyelids fluttered shut, deepening the kiss and letting Bonnie's body fall to the grass. Her hands tugged his shirt, pulling it over his head. Somewhere in the distance, a siren wailed. Damon felt like his head was going to explode, like somebody had hit him with a hammer and his skull was slowly disintegrating.

"Damon? Are you okay?" Bonnie sounded confused. Damon heard Stefan drinking the rest of the moonshine. Caroline fixed her blouse. Damon wanted to warn Stefan, but his vision blurred. He heard Stefan's body hit the ground beside him and Damon's breathing slowed. "They've passed out."

Bonnie and Caroline saw the entire Sherriff's department driving into the clearing. They grabbed their things. Caroline gave Bonnie a startled look, her mother was still Sherriff, in her eyes, despite 'Boss' Lockwood pushing his son up the ranks, and replacing her because she was 'too old,' his words. Liz Forbes refused to quit her job, and so for now, the town of Mystic Falls, had two Sherriff's and Matt Donovan, who learnt what he could from both. Caroline leant down and kissed Stefan's unconscious mouth, while Bonnie picked up her empty flask, giving Damon one last look.

* * *

When Damon and Stefan woke, they were the only ones left in the clearing amongst shambles, showing Tyler Lockwood had done his job well, except for the likes of them. _How did he know where they were? Who told them of their rendezvous, and what of their plan now?_ _Or the money they had raised to buy back the boarding house?_ Stefan put his hands to his head, thinking the worst while Damon kicked one of the stalls, already ruined by the police raid. Stefan thought of Sarah, giving Damon a tortured look. "Sarah doesn't know, and she's going to want to see her father, and this whole thing was my idea." Damon reassured his little brother: they'd find a way to fix everything.

* * *

Sarah sat on the chair-swing outside of the Salvatore Boarding House glad to have the house to herself so she could be alone with Enzo, who she'd fallen for, since applying for a job at the Grill. She'd been given her raise, and a date, giggling when Enzo's lips pressed hard against her neck.

"I want you, Sarah Salvatore," he grunted, though every few minutes kept checking for wireless, which didn't exist on the farm, as she'd told him countless times already. "Enzo, this is our first date, and I need your attention on me, and not on your phone," she pouted, running her hand up the inside of his thigh and making him drop his phone altogether. She had his attention, now and she liked the way he was making it up to her, with promises and sweet kisses.

She grinned, biting her lip. "I'm sorry, gorgeous! So what do you think if we-" and he whispered the rest in her ear, and she blushed at the very thought. "I'd love to someday, but I signed a Virginity contract, so if you want to do _that_ , you have to put a ring on my finger first!" Sarah said. Enzo circled the inside of her palm, trying to convince her to change her mind. "But-if you want, we can still do it, but we have to keep our clothes on. Are you up for that?" Sarah asked.

Enzo kissed her and by the end of it, they'd broken the chair-swing.

"So where did you say your family was anyway?" Enzo muttered, kissing the top of her head, and wiping away the sweat from his brow. She rested her head on his chest, and felt like she could trust him, and so she told him. "Oh they're just at this moonshine benefit, trying to raise money for our home, since 'Boss' Lockwood's trying to turn all our farms into a shopping mall."

Enzo raised his eyebrows. "Is that right?" and he waited until Sarah had closed her eyes before checking his phone again. It would be easier to tell his Uncle, 'Boss' Lockwood, in person.

 **A/N: Please review! More Matt/Sarah coming up, and it's going to be good. x**


	4. Salvatores Undercover

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish it. A/N: The Salvatores go undercover, Sarah discovers the truth about Enzo, and Tyler falls in love! R &R x**

 **Salvatores Undercover**

 **4.**

Sarah, Damon and Stefan went to see Uncle Zach in gaol. Tyler frowned, trying to look threatening, and told them they only had five minutes. He glared at Stefan, who glared back, and left, patting his puppy Flash beneath his arm. Damon was glad to be rid of him, and sat down on the visitor's chair to talk. "Never should have left you!" he growled. Uncle Zach looked over the three teens and sighed, strumming his old guitar as he spoke. "These guys have no business here, they've got farms and children at home..." Sarah looked at the forlorn farmers and wished she could think of a way to release them.

Damon scratched his thick black hair. "What if I blow a hole in the wall?" Stefan seemed interested, but Sarah shook her head, saying it was too dangerous. Uncle Zach nodded, telling them to catch a bus out of town, he didn't want them in any more trouble than they already were. Sarah put her hands on the gaol bars adamant. "You need to lean on us, like we lean on you." Uncle Zach smiled, pressing his hand against his daughter's in a kind manner. Stefan gave Damon a look, and they both nodded in support. "Once a 'shiner, always a 'shiner..." Uncle Zach muttered, coming up with a plan.

Stefan and Damon dropped Sarah off to work and saw Enzo carrying some deliveries from the courier, Cargo express. Sarah went to greet Enzo, annoyed, when he blew her off, too busy to greet her with a kiss. Stefan retrieved a wig from the back seat of the car and smirked. The Salvatore brothers saw their wanted posters on the Grill's noticeboard, luckily they came prepared - borrowing clothes from Sarah and pretending to be cousins from Alabama.

"Sarah's coming..." Damon said, adjusting his wig while Stefan hid a fake-ice-cream proposal beneath his menu. Damon wore a red dress with matching red heels. Stefan's dress had yellow sunflowers on it, with a matching bag. Sarah walked passed holding a tray of drinks. She left a key in Damon's hand, the key to 'Boss' Lockwood's office out the back. "Enzo has nothing to do with this," she hissed, holding Damon's depressed glare, then Damon grinned.

"Innocent until proven guilty..." Damon said. "Hey Alaric!" He waved his pal over to their table, adjusting his voice when Alaric seemed confused. Stefan shuffled down in his seat, letting Alaric sit, and the latter recognised his two friends. "What do you know about this?" Damon asked, pointing to Stefan's menu. Alaric's eyes lit up, thinking he meant the menu. "Oh, those burgers are to die for..."

Damon dropped his head in his hands. "I've tasted the salad - it's _magnifique_..." Alaric's eyes glazed over in thought, mouth ajar and a string of drool on the verge of dripping. Stefan pointed inside his menu, waiting for Alaric to connect the dots. "Oh," Alaric's nodded. "That's new," his eyes widened. Damon continued with his conversation.

"'Boss' Lockwood's campaign will be outside here in a few hours, so, we've got until then to discover what he, Enzo and Tyler are really up to. We need your tow truck, because we're going win that reward money, and use it to free Uncle Zach," Damon said, giving Stefan a sideways look to check he was still focussed. Stefan saw Caroline and Bonnie sitting on bar stools, chatting and drinking colourful cocktails. Damon kicked Stefan beneath the table, glaring at him to concentrate.

"You _ladies_ ready to order?" Sarah asked, tapping her pencil on her notepad, and eyeing Enzo who carried more deliveries from his car. Sarah leaned into the table. "Ok boys, now's your chance," she hissed, flicking her hair over her shoulder with a frown. Her cousins gave an appreciative smile. Damon was first to enter the empty office. Stefan heard murmurs coming from a human sized painting of the mayor and Damon looked for the deliveries, stumped when they'd disappeared.

A line of light along the carpet beneath the painting, revealed to Stefan, a secret door, still ajar. Inside, Enzo and the mayor unpacked deliveries, jubilant about their plan to arrest moonshiners and win in the polls. "How did you discover the benefit?" the mayor asked Enzo, pouring himself a drink.

"Heard it from Sarah Salvatore. That girl is so naive, all I had to do was pretend to like her and her secrets spilled out." Both men laughed. Stefan clenched his teeth, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"He lied?" Sarah startled them, coming into the room. "He never cared about me at all?" Damon comforted her, ushering her outside. "Don't confront Enzo just yet," he warned. "We need him to lead us to where I think they're producing the moonshine: the ice-cream factory on the other side of the falls. I need you to get to the station and persuade Matt to borrow their call-out radios. We're going to show the citizens of Mystic Falls who they can trust. Come on Stefan," Damon said, looking up to see Tyler Lockwood giving Stefan, or Stephanie, Damon grinned, 'bambi' eyes.

Of course to Tyler, Stefan was exactly the sheriff's type. "Haven't seen you two in these parts?" Stefan shoved Tyler's hands from his waist but being direct only deepened Tyler's attraction. "Care for a dance?" he whispered against Stefan's ear, making him flinch. Damon's eyes lit up with excitement. Now was the opportunity to return the favour and help Stefan with Tyler- "Stephanie loves to dance!" Stefan glared at Damon, spinning across the dance floor. Sarah watched the shenanigans, and undid her apron, angered by Enzo's lies but relieved to see Matt in the crowd.

* * *

Damon knew Matt's weakness was Sarah, and so he could sort of relax knowing part of the plan was in good hands. Stefan noticed Liz Forbes asking questions around The Grill and pulled himself from Tyler's grip, stamping on Tyler's foot in a desperate attempt to escape his wandering hands. Damon smirked, and kept walking, while Bonnie and Caroline gave them double takes. Tyler groaned, but even his smarting toe was not enough to keep away. Stefan adjusted his bag, hitting Tyler in the face and avoiding a kiss goodbye.

"What do you mean there's an audit in place?" 'Boss' Lockwood had asked when he'd followed Enzo to the bar. Liz clipped her pen to her clipboard. "This is my nephew's bar, and nothing is wrong with the way he runs it!" Damon and Stefan reached their table, keeping their heads down. Tyler slinked back to his own table and Alaric finished his last bite of burger. Damon saw Bonnie and Caroline studying again. "It's just procedure, mayor," Liz replied, looking at everything in the room and taking notes. "Annual health and safety check. I'll need to look over your office too, Enzo." Liz said.

Enzo hesitated, swaying a little from the after affects of the moonshine. Liz followed Enzo to his office. 'Boss' Lockwood marched over to Tyler, and shoved him outside to have 'words.' Sarah walked straight over to Matt, pulling his pen from his uniform pocket. "Matt, I need a favour," she smiled. "I need you to show me around the station, it's very important." The other male patrons looked jealous. "Now?" Matt stuttered, envious of the way she licked his pen lid before sliding it behind her ear. Sarah draped her arm around her friend's neck, aware of Enzo's presence. While Enzo stared, Sarah placed a kiss against Matt's cheek, leading him outside.

"So how much of a share of this reward money are we talking about?" Alaric said, licking his fingers. When neither Salvatore boy answered, because they were entranced by their other halves, Alaric glimpsed a wink between Liz and Caroline Forbes, as if Caroline had initiated the Health check. "Well, how about that," Alaric grinned, impressed. Damon and Stefan had also seen, and were now in awe.

* * *

"How the hell does Sarah do this each day?" Damon murmured, rubbing his feet. "I've so many blisters!" Stefan groaned. "No idea!" He began the engine, seeing Enzo running to his car. "Here we go..." Damon gave Stefan a nod, and they followed, eager to see for themselves whether their hunch was right. Damon saw Alaric, Caroline and Bonnie attaching a rope from the mayor's stage to Alaric's tow truck -phase two of the plan was set into motion.

"I can't see with all this dirt!" Stefan grumbled, spinning _The General Lee_ down the country road. Damon leaned over and flicked on the windscreen wipers, but all it did was make the dust storm worse." He knows we're on his tail," Damon said, holding onto the hand-grip. "Faster!" Stefan accelerated, sending the car further down the road, and into a ditch.

"You okay?" Damon asked, taking off his seat belt and climbing from the car. Stefan had bumped his head on the steering well, but the worse of the three, was definitely _The General Lee,_ its hood bowed, and with smoke pouring out its engine. "You should have let me drive!" Damon yelled. Stefan ran his hand through his hair, annoyed. "Why? Because I'm so incompetent?" he said.

Damon gritted his teeth together. "Your instincts are incompetent!" He looked down the empty stretch of road, trying to see which way would be the quickest to Alaric's shop.

"Plan all you want but somebody had to do something!" Stefan shouted, rubbing his head wound onto his jeans. Damon frowned. "Well, your plan got us stuck in a ditch!" Damon started walking.

"That's what you're good at, leaving people behind!" Stefan yelled after him. Damon walked ten minutes without seeing anyone, and thought of the his life since moving to town: it had been better, he was sure. Damon tried to hitch a lift out of town with one of 'Boss' Lockwood's ice-cream trucks. The truck slowed but didn't stop, and Damon slapped his hand against the side, realizing soon after, it wasn't cold. His theory had been right and now all he and Stefan had to do was prove it.

A sick engine crawled up the road behind Damon. Stefan parked the car, pulled himself from the crumpled door and walked up to him, pointing at the town line which Damon had pondered whether or not to cross or not. "I can't follow you, brother. I can't cross that line. I love Mystic Falls, I love my hair in the sun, I love Uncle Zach and Sarah..." Damon smiled, taking a step forward and hugging Stefan. "Heat of the moment, it'll never happen again. One of Lockwood's ice-cream trucks just went by and it wasn't cold! It's a cover, so I reckon we've been right all along! Lockwood's still a shiner, and he's hiding his business on the other side of the falls!"

Sarah leaned against The General Lee as Alaric, dressed in overalls fixed what he could of the car in such short notice. "I can't believe I'm going to let you drive it without having fixed the upholstery!" Damon grinned, shaking Alaric's shoulder and thanking him for what he managed to do. "I can't believe Enzo was such a jerk! I'm so stupid to have fallen for him." Stefan poured over a map of the falls, as a few last minute logistics. "You're not stupid, Sarah!" Stefan said. "He made me feel pretty!"

she sighed. "You don't need some big city jerk to tell you you're pretty!" Damon replied.

* * *

Sarah returned from the bathroom where she had left Matt pouring over his notebook in the middle of the corridor, concentrating hard on stocktaking the stationery. She smiled, needing first, to tamper with the radios so her cousins could claim a confession from the mayor and second, to mend their friendship. "Hi Deputy, anything exciting happening?" she said, placing her hands on her hips and unintentionally thrusting her chest upwards. Matt's blue eyes widened in surprise, and his cheeks turned the colour of radishes. "I-I don't really get to leave the station, so..." he sounded disappointed. Sarah smiled, taking the pencil from his shaking hands and returned it inside the spiral of his notebook. "Well, I bet there's a lot of important business here..." she whispered, draping her arms around his neck and feeling his nervous heart beats against her chest.

"Want to show me around, some more?" Sarah asked, giving him another friendly kiss. "Oh yes, please..." Matt returned his notepad to his back pocket and put his hat on. He was just showing her the call-out room, explaining how sometimes Tyler let him use the radios, when Sarah listened, resting one elbow on the desk, and began to play with the cords.

"Oh, I-I don't think you're meant to be touching those Miss Sarah..." he began. Sarah gave him a seductive smile and pointed to something on the desk. "Matt, pass me that screwdriver, please?" Matt sighed. "Yes, ma'am," he said, giving it to her and Sarah thanked him with another kiss.

 **A/N: Apologies for the wait, guys. Reviews are more than welcome, and any typos, please point out. x**


	5. Election Day

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as much as I wish it. A/N: Apologies for the wait, I'm working on five other fics (ideas all seem to come at once!). I've tweaked the storyline a little. Smut warning! Thanks for your reviews x**

 **Election Day**

A few hours later, Stefan revved _The General Lee's_ engine, watching people flock around the election stage with their American flags and 'Boss' Lockwood appreciation signs, unaware of what was to come. Damon gave Alaric the signal to go ahead with phase two of the plan, right when 'Boss' Lockwood stepped onto the stage. Alaric hooted with glee, Caroline and Bonnie smirking, witnesses to the incident. The entire stage imploded, was dragged several metres after Alaric's truck, and in the commotion, Damon grabbed the protesting mayor and shoved him into the back of their car.

"Ready for a road-trip, 'Boss'?" Stefan grinned, ignoring the mayor's threats to pull the car over. "We're going to jump the gorge, and we wanted you to be here so we could set a new Mystic Fall's record-" Damon interrupted his brother, looking over his shoulder. "Yeah, you can call us the Dukes of Mystic Falls!" Boss Lockwood had turned pale. "Oh oh, we've company!" Damon glanced into the side-mirror, and saw Tyler speeding along behind them. Stefan ducked when a bullet hit his side mirror, swerving the car, and giving Damon a warning glance.

"On it," Damon pulled open the glove box and lit the end of a home-made explosive device. The mayor slid further down the back seat, covering his white hat with his arms and shouting at Tyler to stop shooting while he was in the car. Damon leaned out of his window and threw the dung-bomb at the squad car. Flash's howls alerted him of the danger and Tyler chucked it out the window, hitting another squad car and the smell of cow manure wafter through his open windows. Tyler glanced at Flash, who raised his eyebrows, settling down upon the leather seats.

Stefan floored it through the cornfields, glancing at Damon, and looking at the mayor in the rear vision mirror. "Any last words?" he said, beads of sweat rolling down the mayor's cheeks. Damon tilted the car-radio in his hand, hoping to get a confession - after all, that was the plan. "Like how you lied to us about your moonshine business. You ready, Sarah?" Damon said into the radio. Sarah's voice crackled into the microphone. "10/4, go for it Damon!" Stefan grinned, aiming for a weed covered ramp. They smashed through the barrier, warning commuters of the danger as 'Boss' Lockwood cried out in terror. Tyler slowed down, hearing his father's confession on his radio.

"Are you crazy? Nobody has survived the jump! You're going to kill us all! Alright, I locked up your uncle Zach so I could persuade people to vote for me! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" The Salvatores smirked when Sarah radioed in to say the whole town had heard. 'Boss' Lockwood didn't have time to make more threats, _The General Lee_ soared up the ramp, over the gorge and was airborne for about five minutes before making it to the other side. 'Boss' Lockwood groaned when Stefan skid the car across the old dirt road, blocking the path of a large ice-cream truck.

Damon ran up to the truck, already guessing who was driving it, and pulled something from his pocket. He opened the door, hauled a shocked Enzo from his seat and threw him to the ground.

"I believe it's $25000 reward if you catch someone 'shining?" he said. Stefan turned in his seat, grinning at the mayor, while a confused Enzo tried to catch his eye. 'Boss' Lockwood had no choice but to resign, but when the opposition died of a heart attack, he was reinstated. Of course, somebody had to take the fall, so 'Boss' Lockwood sent Enzo to gaol, releasing Uncle Zach and the other moonshiners. The reward money was enough to buy back Uncle Zach's farm and then some.

"You good for nothing!" Sarah let go of Uncle Zach's arm to kick Enzo as hard as she could for stealing her heart and treating her like dirt. Matt had truly grown into his role as deputy, putting his hands on his holster, and wearing a serious expression. It was safe to say, he was going steady with Sarah, and he shoved a protesting Enzo back into his cell, locking the door. "Take it all in Enzo, because they don't serve anything this fine, in here..." Sarah sighed, draping her jacket over her shoulder, and Enzo did take it all in, shaking the bars and pleading for her help to get him out.

Sarah gave Matt a wink, and Damon pulled her from the room, glad to see a tired Uncle Zach leaning upon Stefan. He couldn't wait to get back home and have a nightcap. As they exited the station, his eyes fell upon Caroline speaking with her mother, and he overheard their conversation. "My job is safe, thanks to you, and Bonnie. I will stay sheriff, and train both Matt and Tyler up as deputies. As for you, why don't you go have some fun, and go talk to that boy you like?" Damon grinned, teasing Stefan about it once they'd returned to _The General Lee._

Before he was able to get into his car, Bonnie run up to him, as pretty as ever, asking for his hand. Damon put up with Stefan's smirks, obliging her and let her write her phone number on his palm. Sarah leaned back in her seat and whispered something to her father, who invited both girls over for dinner. "See you then?" Damon asked with a nervous grin. Bonnie nodded, and said she'd bring Caroline along. Sarah had a sudden idea and grabbed the car radio.

"Matt, can you hear me? Party at the Salvatore Boarding House, and everyone's welcome." Damon cut her off, giving her a resigned look. "You know you just ruined our double dates, right?" Sarah sat back in her seat. "No, I didn't, I made it better, because this isn't any old party, I'm going to ask Matt to marry me." Stefan glanced at Damon, and then at their Uncle Zach whose eyes shined with warmth. "Did you know anything about this?" Damon asked him, as they arrived at the farm. Uncle Zach gave a smile, indicating he did, and they a yell alerted them to Alaric's presence.

"Hope you don't mind, but I picked up some dates on the way here." Alaric smirked, and Caroline and Bonnie emerged, their hands stained from streamers. Stefan and Damon's jaws dropped, and Uncle Zach rolled his eyes, heading indoors with his guitar. "I'm just changing my overalls...make yourselves at home. And no, drinking 'shine while my back's turned!" he warned. Alaric sighed when Caroline put him to work, giving Stefan flirtatious looks over her clipboard. Damon wished his brother luck while Sarah left Bonnie and Damon in charge of the fireworks, greeting the other guests.

* * *

They'd eaten dinner and sat in a circle around a campfire. Damon bumped his shoulder against Bonnie's, and received a grin, her hand against his knee. His thoughts wandered when listening to uncle Zach singing country songs over a crackling fire. Damon's fireworks had gone off without a hitch, and an impressed Bonnie had pulled him into the stables to steal a few kisses. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as his forehead met hers.

"That impressed, huh?" Damon murmured, seeing her eyes bright with mischief. He grinned, carrying her, and receiving her kisses between a confession of love. Her teeth pulled on his bottom lip, teasing him, smiling when she undid his belt, and threw it to the floor. "Very," she whispered, leaving tantalizing kisses below his left ear. He flipped her all of a sudden, her back against the support beam and her legs tight around his waist.

"Keep your moans to a minimum will you, I don't want Alaric walking in on us," he teased, hooking his thumb on the rim of her knickers, satisfied when her eyelids fluttered in anticipation. "Shut up, Damon!" she hissed, grinding herself against his cock. "Bossy!" he grinned, while she cuffed him in the back of his head. They moved well together once they found their rhythm, and when Bonnie's chest began to heave, and sweat rolled down his nose, their orgasms building, Sarah's voice cut through their excitement. "Matt Donovan, will you marry me?" Damon blushed, feeling guilty to be missing Sarah's big moment, but torn, because Bonnie had been his best, yet. She lifted his preoccupied chin, and smiled in an understanding way. "Let's go," and she kissed his cheek. Bonnie elbowed him from his memories, and he caught sight of Stefan and Caroline leaving together.

Uncle Zach finished his song and raised his glass. "Please raise your drinks to my daughter and her fiancé, and may you, Sarah, accept this gift-" he pulled a ring with a ruby centre from his pocket. "Mum's wedding ring?" Sarah gasped. "She would have wanted you to have it." Sarah hugged her father, and Matt slid the ruby ring onto her left finger, grinning beneath his tender kisses. The crowd applauded and Damon wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist, keeping them both warm.

* * *

Stefan sat inside _The General Lee,_ rambling to Caroline like an idiot about the upholstery, which still needed to be fixed. "You're adorable when you're nervous," she teased, running her hand up the inside of his thigh. "Let's see how _The General Lee_ rates when we have sex in the back seat, hmm?" He raised his eyebrows when her tongue breached his lips. Eager to please her, he followed her into the back seat, heart racing.

"Much roomier." Caroline pushed Stefan down, and unbuttoned the front of her dress. Eyes full of mischief, she pulled his shirt over his head, admiring his toned chest with a smile, and bent over to kiss his parted lips, working her way down to his belly button. "The interior is very sexy..." she noted, between kisses. "I agree," Stefan murmured, running his hand through her wavy locks, clasping her neck. She giggled, as he rose from the seat and pulled her dress over her head.

"Very sexy," he muttered, kissing her neck and causing her eyes to roll to the ceiling in ecstasy. He unclipped her bra, letting it fall from her breasts and gently swirled his tongue over each nipple, giving the right one a gentle squeeze. Caroline undid Stefan's pants, straddling him, while she pulled down her knickers. Her hair fell across her face while she rotated her hips against his. Stefan gripped her bare thighs, keeping her in place, fearing her constant mewls would topple him over the edge early. Biting her lip, she brushed her hair aside, and stared into his longing eyes with a shy smile.

Their foreheads touched, and she kept the momentum going, feeling his warm breath against her rosy cheeks. His hand swept up her bare back, along her spine and caressed her neck. She gasped when Stefan gripped both ass cheeks, causing her to moan into another shared kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, and his confidence began to outshine hers. Twisting their bodies, he propped her onto her back, hitching her leg higher up and thrust deeper inside her. "Oh my god!" She pushed against the car door, thrusting upwards, and shuddering when her orgasm ripped through her body.

* * *

That night while Stefan and Damon slept in their beds, comforted by their contented other halves, Stefan glanced at his brother, still awake and disturbed by the squeaking bed springs coming from Sarah's room. Damon banged his fist on the wall, annoyed, waking Bonnie. "What's going on?" Caroline whispered beneath Stefan's chin, yawning.

"Sarah's getting laid!" Damon shouted, and they heard movement in the next room. Their bedroom door swung open and Sarah wore a bed-sheet and a frown. "I got a ring on my finger," she showed them. " So kindly mind your own business, or wear some ear-plugs." Caroline and Bonnie sighed, snuggling back down, while Stefan shrugged, thinking it reasonable. Damon wished it was morning and kissed Bonnie's short bob. His phone buzzed on his bedside table, and he read a message from Alaric: he'd bought the ice-cream factory. Damon went to tell Stefan, but he'd already fallen asleep.

Somewhere between the hundredth squeaking bed spring and Sarah's last orgasm, did Damon drift off to sleep. Uncle Zach smiled, looking out at _The General Lee_ and knew it was only the beginning.

 **A/N: Please review and point out any typos, thanks muchly. x**


End file.
